1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a power supply system, a transportation device, and a power transmission method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, there is known a power supply system of this type, for example, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2015-70726, a system for supplying power to an electric motor for a vehicle by using two energy storage devices, namely, a high-capacity energy storage device having a relatively high capacity and a high-power energy storage device having a relatively high upper limit on power that can be output.